


Waiting

by troublemakerinspace



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublemakerinspace/pseuds/troublemakerinspace
Summary: Maria will wait for Mona, even if it's torture.
Relationships: Mona x mc
Kudos: 6





	Waiting

Time passing in the form of hours can be both good and bad, depending on how it’s spent.

For instances where Maria sprawls out her sleep-induced hand over to the empty space where a familiar body would normally lie, and for the fourth time tonight, it’s not the fondest way to spend time. (She’s woken herself up those four times, every time the same result)

She rolls onto her back, eyes open and brows scrunched with worry ; her gaze focusing on the purple string lights she bought as an investment to keep her company while Mona’s gone. Perhaps, in the back of her mind, to be surrounded by the color purple would be the same as being surrounded with the presence that brings her the most calm--no matter how infuriating that presence can often induce when knowing she has to spend some nights alone, and full of uncertainty on whether or not she will know that calm again. Her stomach clenches in anticipation ; waiting for good news in the form of Mona sneaking in beside her, confirming her safety ; bad news in the form of...nothing but a phone call the next morning that confirms that things didn’t go as planned.

Maria knew the repercussions of falling in love with a criminal ; she’s been there many times, risking her own self to stand by the side of her true partner in crime--literal-- but she didn’t quite understand the gravity of worrying herself to near sickness and inability to sleep while Mona was out on a job. Without her.

She despises nights like this ; where loneliness creeps up into the pit of her stomach and uncertainty dwells in the corner of her mind.

When she flutters her eyes closed, she forces herself to focus on falling into sleep--regardless of what stage she can manage, while she waits for Mona. Because, by God, Mona will be coming through the door and into this bed when she’s finished breaking into that car lot.  
Senses string together, weighing Maria down into the mattress at the hands of true exhaustion; and at some point, the door creaks open and the stream of purple lights flood into the common room where Mona stands. She tosses the keys onto the side table just as Maria shoots her head up, rubbing her eyes in a bleary haze.

‘’Mona’’ her name is laced with sleepy exhaustion and a hint of relief. ‘’Baby you’re _home_ ’’

‘’Go back to bed’’ She all but commands, her tone of voice set above a whisper. 

Mona strides over to the edge of their low-rise bed, gripping the ends of her dress and pulling it over her head, before she crawls into the safety of the blankets. Maria turns over so her back faces Mona, but her hands find her favorite inked arms and wrap them around her body, pulling her in so she has no choice but to hold on. A content smile edges her lips when a pair of glossed lips press against her hair. ‘’Mona?’’

‘’What?’’ the edge of exhaustion runs in Mona’s voice as she presses her nose into the back of Maria’s neck.

‘’I’m glad you’re home’’ Maria rolls over, now facing her so she can admire the purple glow that washes over her ; that color has never looked more good on her than in this moment. Even through the shadows, Maria can still witness a smirk teasing at the corner of Mona’s lips, eyes closing with sleep.

‘’Where else would I go?'' she presses her lips, so very lightly--her lips barely touch, on the tip of Maria’s nose before adding ''Now, go to sleep, you big baby.’’

‘’Gladly’’ Maria’s smile remains on her face long enough, that she almost forgot about it; and she nuzzles her lips into Mona’s collarbone, leaving soft kisses that welcome the scent of honey ; tightening her arms around her form and for once, tonight, she falls thoroughly asleep.


End file.
